<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DREW MCINTYRE &amp; ADAM COLE FIGHTING OVER YOU by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390608">DREW MCINTYRE &amp; ADAM COLE FIGHTING OVER YOU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [85]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Headcanon, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Cole/Reader, Adam Cole/You, Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader, Drew McIntyre/Reader/Adam Cole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [85]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DREW MCINTYRE &amp; ADAM COLE FIGHTING OVER YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  
  <p> </p>
  <ul>
<li class="caption ogcap body">
<div class="captext">

<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em>Both men were head over heels for you. Maybe a little possessive.</em></li>
<li><em>So, when they both found out they both liked you, well, shit hit the fan.</em></li>
<li><em>Their fights got well more intense. Aggressive per say.</em></li>
<li><em>They argued behind the gorilla.</em></li>
<li><em>Though you always broke it up.</em></li>
<li><em>They even got into fistfights. And yelling fights.</em></li>
<li><em>Always outdoing each other.</em></li>
<li><em>One of them would ask you out to a local bar, or someplace, and the other one will crash it.</em></li>
<li><em>Both of them getting highly jealous and possessive when you hang out with the other one.</em></li>
<li><em>Both trying to woo you. And well If the other one catches the other one flirting with you or even talking they go over and interrupt them.</em></li>
<li><em>Trying to stop them bickering and fighting but it doesn’t work.</em></li>
<li><em>Doing their best to win you over.</em></li>
<li><em>Both of them taking an interest in your life, and your well being.</em></li>
<li><em>Stirring the other one up.</em></li>
</ul>
</div>
</li>
</ul>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>